fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyrus
---- Story One of the five members of the guild "Atherion" uses the wind/air element and is the sharpshooter of the guild since he has a keener eyesight. Is a good friend to Aeon as they're friends outside FF World and go to the same school together. Appearance Short and spiky white hair similar to Hitsugaya from 'Bleach" dark silver short sleeved tunic with yellow trimmings around the collar and ends of the shirt. It was rather long as the ends went down a bit past his knees so there was a white sash tied around his waist with black pants and dark silver boots. He has a lighter colored yellow scarf hanging around his neck matching his eyes, underneath his bangs is a dark yellow topaz gem on his forehead that acts as another amplifier for his spells. Personality The usual semi-serious one is usually being teased by Sol and Ganymede for his transformation and tries to hit their heads in. But he also has the hobby of planning pranks but he does takes jobs seriously. Zephyrus has good concentration when he's focused. He's also the one to usually assist Ganymede in research for projects or jobs that they accept and helps plan them out. Pre-Cannon He's one of Aeon's closests friends in the real world, being on the same soccer team and almost growing up with him, usually the one most teased in the guild mostly becuase of his choice of animal and the fact that Sol and Malachite keep taking his special goggles when he's trying to work. While in the guild with Aeon, being the magick specialist of the group he got the title 'Magickster' a combination of being a master of magic and a trickster since he finds amusement in getting his opponents pissed off playing a few 'harmless' pranks on them, but he's a trickster at heart and working on different inventions to aide him. Zephyrus also helped Illu learn how to fly in her hybrid form when she first got Murkurowl as her medium to transform for the first time since their forms both had feathered wings and trained her with her glaive as well. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items 'Magick Card Set:' 'Specialized cards that are embedded with his energy that holds specific spells that he cannot use on his own and uses the cards as amplifiers for certain spells that require a medium to focus on the power of the magic. He can also use them as long ranged attacks and control them since they have his energy and use these cards as a signal or as an alarm if one of his friends are endanger, on the back of the cards is the silhouette of a pegasus head and wings they are kept in a case that is inside his tunic. 'Skyboard: 'Since he's a wind element he can call for the wind at any time and likes flying through the air on the board, his preferred way of traveling. 'Sensor Goggles: 'An item he uses to get a range on the area they're in and get a reading on the characters around them, though he keeps having to replacing them as his friends Sol and Malachite keep stealing it and breaking it for jokes, mostly a DBZ joke which annoys him to no end. 'Region Map: An item he gained from his fiction powers, allows him to transport himself and his party to any place they had visited previously. 'Staff:' The staff that Zephyrus has can break into three parts connected by a chain transforming it into a nunchaku. Fiction Powers 'YuYu Hakusho:' Jin's Wind Abilities -Flight Tornado fists: Spins his arms in fast circular motions as small twisters form around his wrists. -Tornado Raid: Releases small whirlwinds as projectile weapons 'Fairy Tale:' Heavenly Body Magic Its is a powerful form of magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects and other lifeforms for battle, the properties rely primarily on astronomical objects (ex. Meteors) or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The use of such magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, but requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the magic to such. *Meteor *Grand Chariot *Altairis *Sema (Usually forbidden by Aeon to use unless emergency) *Heavenly Beams *Heavenly Blast *Heaven Palm *Heaven Breakdown *Heavenly Arrows *Thought Projection (used as communication when away from the group and surveying areas) Original Power 'Aerokinesis:' Being able to manipulate the wind around him gains Zephyrus high wind/air abilities -flight -Manipulate air around him or his skyboard to use in the air -Jet Propulsion -Air walking -Create Wind barriers to block or throw back projectiles -Creating air vacumns -Minor sound manipulation/immunity -Air Blasts Magick Creation: Combined his spell cards for more devastating attacks. Techniques/Magic 'True Hurricane:' A battling style that Zephyrus created based on Jin's tornado's fist, where he can make whirlwinds on his legs and arms giving him a high burst of speed that leaves a loud sonic boom if he goes fast enough. He uses this style for close combat keeping the whirlwinds on his limbs for extra impact on his opponent. *'Nega Blaster:' Negates any projectile attack thrown at him and pushing it back at its caster with 5x more force *'Primal Assualt: '''blades of air resembling elongated claws appear on his hands and can encase himself in a air sphere completely covered in spikes, spinning as he assualts the opponent at hide speed *'Aero Cannon: ' A large concentration of spiraling blunt force of wind '''Aerial Sight: '''With his goggles on Zephyrus is able to read the wind patterns for any abonormailites that may lead them to their target, the goggles allow him to see the different wind scents on people to track them. Transformations Even if he's transformed into either Hybrid or full, he can still use the spells if he was in his normal form. '''Hybrid:' In his hybrid form he gains the wings of his full transformation and a golden horn forms on his head as well he has some attacks in his hybrid form: *'Howling Fury:' Several tornados are created at once that surrounds the opponent and then traps them when the three of them combine into one huge tornado *'Stardust Driver:' The constellation of pegasus appears in star formation before being absorbed by Zephyer, he glows a pure white near blinding color speeding towards the target, at first it doens't look like anything happened but the movement allowed between 17 hits to be made, the exact number of stars in the constellation Full Transformation: In his Pegasus form his wind attacks becomes more powerful as does his speed, he channels his spells through the gem and horn on his head. *'Crushing Stratosphere:' 'the golden horn on his head glows and summons a constellation that comes to life and attacks. **Aquila (Hawk) **Centaurus (Centaur) **Cygnus (Swan) **Hercules **Hydra **Phoenix **Ursa Major (Bear) **Vulpecula (Fox) *'Storm Bringer: Flies at a fast speed around the opponent until a vacum is created sending the opponent straight up into the air cancelling their own attack before being blasted down. Attacks Can used in both forms: 'Gale Form': Virtually becomes wind/air himself practically invisible 'Cloud Formation:' Can summon clouds to obscure sight 'Galaxy Nova: '' '''In both forms this is his most powerful attack that uses all his energy for the raw power that the attack holds, Combination Attacks Zephyrus has a combination attack with each member of the guild to make sure that each and everyone can cover another's back. Aeon: Ganymede: Sol: Malachite: Music Themes Quotes "If you say "its over 9000!" one more time you idiots, I SWEAR I will wrap you in an air bubble and use you to play tetherball!!" ''-To Sol, Malachite and Ganymede stealing his goggles for this gag "For the last time it doesn't sense power levels it reads the air currents and scents around players to track them!" ''-To Sol annoying him again.'' "Okay Illu-chan just concentrate and make sure to spread your wings letting the wind flow through, I'll help keep you airborne..." ''-Teaching Illu how to fly in her hybrid form'' "Sol...if you want to live put down the peach cake...." Gallery Trivia